Color filters are optical filter exhibiting colors. They can precisely selectively transmit light within a narrow range of wavelengths, and reflect light within other undesired wavelengths. Color filters are generally positioned at the front of a light source, so that the eyes of customers can receive saturated light of a certain color. Currently, there are red, green, blue color filters, etc.
The developer composition used in color filters are commonly basic developer compositions, including inorganic basic developer composition, such as, carbonates or potassium hydroxides; and organic basic developer composition, such as, tetramethylammonium hydroxides. Basic developer compositions are widely used due to its good developing properties for photoresists. Over the development of liquid display, high brilliance and high transmission become more important. For satisfying these performance indite, the pigment particles in the photoresists should have to become finer. However, it is well known that the smaller the pigment particles, the more complicated the process for dispersing the particles, and the incorporation of basic hyperdispersants can improve effectively the dispersing stability of particles, e.g., as described in CN101403858. It will result in that the produced photoresists show deteriorated resolution in the basic developer composition and are unlikely to form the designed patterns. Moreover, inorganic basic developer composition may remain in the photoresist layer due to the presence of metal ions including Na+, K+, etc., which is likely to contaminating the liquid crystal and causing the occurrence of defects, such as, image retention.